In Reality
by TragedyIsTheirs
Summary: Some Kogan stories are too good. On the way to Detroit, Logan finds out that Kendall has been posting their love life on FanFiction. And then the drama continues with events in Detroit. Please review! Rated M for smut and language - KOGAN JARLOS - RPS.


**So this is my oneshot! It's part Logan finding out Kendall is a Kogan writer and part dramatization of the events that happened at the Better With U Tour in Detroit. **

**The first story they read is **_**Dressed up in Love – Chapter**_** 2 is by Boston Anonymous. The second one they read, **_**The Sweet Taste of Love**_**, is one I wrote for the purpose of this story.**

**I had to change some things for this to work. I know that Matt, Jordan, Sean, Dustin, etc, are on the tour buses with Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos. But, in this story, they are on separate buses. I'm sure you can guess why.**

**You should look up pictures of the Fox Theatre in Detroit Michigan. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen. And to have Big Time Rush perform there… **

**Check out my Tumblr and my Deviant Art! You would get updates!**

**The girl, Lacee, is based on me. All of the stuff she does, I would do. But, this story is fictional. I did not have VIP, so a lot of this is guess work. **

**When you get to it, I do have a "Team Kogan" bracelet. I love it.**

**Yes, I am still working on **_**I'll Still Love You**_**. But, this was a great break. **

**This is a really long author's note. I'll stop talking now. So please enjoy! Review!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we tonight, again?" Kendall Schmidt asked as he walked into the living area on the bus.<p>

Logan Henderson, sitting at the table, looked up from his phone. "Detroit, Michigan. You really need to start remembering the schedule."

The blond sat down on the couch. "I remember last night," he said with a smile and an eyebrow wiggle.

A blush started to form on the brunette's face, but he didn't acknowledge what his boyfriend had said. Instead, he continued to read his twitter. So far, fans everywhere were loving the tour. And today, people in Michigan were tweeting him left and right.

Kendall had gotten his laptop out and was now typing something.

Logan not-so-covertly stared at the blond. They had been secretly dating for a long time, almost two years. Well, some people knew. James, Carlos, and the rest of the band and cast knew. Their families knew. Ranel knew. Their tour bus driver knew (which was awkward, but necessary). But to the world, Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson were straight. Of course, though, there were rumors. In fact, Rushers had come up with couple names for all of the combinations of all the guys. They had pictures, videos, quotes that could prove the couples.

But in reality, only two were right: Kogan and Jarlos.

Yes, James and Carlos were also gay and dating.

Maybe that's why there were so many Kogan and Jarlos pictures out there. They tried to be discreet, but sometimes the paparazzi were lucky.

They guys enjoyed looking up fan fictions to see what people thought their love lives were like. Most of the time, they were extreme and unrealistic. But sometimes, it was like that fan had a secret camera watching them.

After he got bored with Twitter, Logan got up and sat down next to Kendall on the couch. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, looking at the screen. All he saw were words on a white background – FanFiction.

"Reading some Kogan," The blond replied. "This one's funny."

Logan started reading it. It was a smut fiction about Kendall wearing a tutu. He didn't stop to make a comment, but he wanted to. This was just so ridiculous and hilarious. The smut was very well written, though.

"Oh, wow!" Logan laughed when he got to the bottom.

"I know! They think you're on top!"

Logan mildly slapped Kendall's arm. Then, he moved the laptop so he could scroll. He went back to the "Romance-M-Kendall/Logan" search.

"Hey, here's a new one called _The Sweet Taste of Love_." He clicked on it.

"No," Kendall said, his voice suddenly high. "I read it; it's not that good."

"The title wasn't purple…" replied Logan, as he started reading it.

"_Kendall, what are you doing?" the brunette asked, sitting up. They had been making out on the couch, when suddenly, his boyfriend had pulled apart and gotten up._

"_Just getting something," Kendall replied, arriving at the fridge. He opened the door and reached in. When he pulled out the can, he wiggled his eyebrows._

"_Are you serious?" the brunette asked, looking at the whipped cream can._

_Today had been a very long day. In fact, they should have already gone to bed; tomorrow would be another long and exhausting day. Plus, they weren't really into that kind of stuff. Their relationship was romantic and secretive – not kinky._

"_I'm dead serious," he whispered in a low voice, moving closer. Without warning, he pushed the brunette back down on the couch and straddled him. Their lips crashed together, the tension suddenly tangible._

"_Kendall," Logan whimpered when the blond moved to his neck. The blond made sure to make his mark. "Love me."_

_The blond stopped sucking, looked up, and locked eyes. "Logie, I'll always love you."_

_The brunette just nodded, pulling his boyfriend closer. He got to work, pulling the plaid shirt and undershirt off in a swift movement._

_Kendall chuckled. "I thought I was the one that wanted this."_

_Logan just shrugged, now working on the blonde's pants. "I want you."_

_Kendall gladly agreed, the dominance back to him, pants still on. Slowly, he pulled his boyfriend's shirt up, tongue following path of the bottom hem._

_A moan escaped Logan's mouth, filling the room with sound. He was really glad that they were completely alone._

_Pleased with the reaction, the blond traced his tongue back down, stopping at his left nipple. He licked the hardening nub. This caused an even louder whine. _

"_Always so loud," he whispered in between breaths, sliding his hands down to his front._

_Again, the brunette just shrugged. When he was with Kendall, his rational thoughts were gone. He started helping his boyfriend take off his pants and boxers. Normally he would blush and shy away at Kendall seeing him exposed, but tonight was different._

_Kendall smiled, just wanting claim Logan as his. He grabbed the member with one hand and pumped it slowly. Logan instantly bucked his hips forward, wanting more friction. _

_The blond went faster, loving the reaction that his lover was giving him. _

"_Kendall…" he moaned, thrusting his hips back and forth._

_The blond nearly came right there. He couldn't handle it when Logan said his name like that. Then he remembered his great idea. With his free hand, Kendall reached for the can of whipped cream._

"_Wait," Logan gasped, half of him not wanting to say those words._

_Kendall stopped, though his hand was still wrapped around his boyfriend._

"_You should fully enjoy this," he whispered. "You need attention, too." _

_The blond had completely ignored the bulging pressure in his own pants. All he wanted was for Logan to enjoy this. Quickly, he pulled his pants and boxers off, only gasping slightly when the cold air hit him. Then, he reached for the can again, taking his other hand off of Logan._

_Slowly, he pressed his finger against the top, only a little squirt coming out into his hands._

_Logan reached for that hand, pulling it towards his mouth. He licked Kendall's fingers clean of the dairy product._

"_Tease," Kendall managed to gasp out. When Logan was done, the blond shook the can and lowered it to Logan's cock, which was already wet with precum. _

_With a seductive grin on his face, he pressed the top, letting the cream cover Logan's tip. Then he lowered it, drawing a straight line on the stiff member._

_Logan all but squealed as Kendall did this. This was the first kinky thing they had ever done. And it felt so good. Now he wondered why they hadn't._

_Kendall, still smiling, pulled Logan's hips up so he could get to his base. Then, as time almost stood still, he pressed his mouth against him. He ran his tongue up the member slowly, licking away the white substance._

_Logan gripped the couch, turning his knuckles white. The pleasure was so intense._

_Kendall didn't stop. When he got to the tip, he wrapped his whole mouth around the sweet dick, eating away at the last of the cream. Then, he began sucking on the sensitive skin, head bobbing up and down._

_This was too much. Logan was ready, right there and then, to let go. But he knew it was his turn. The brunette reached for the can, stopping his movements._

_The blond pulled off of him slowly, then gave him a quizzical look._

"_It's your turn," Logan replied to the look, leaning over so now he was on top of the blond. He pressed the top of the nozzle, the trial starting at Kendall's stomach. Logan didn't waste his time. Instantly, he flicked his tongue down the body, enjoying the sudden and beautiful reaction that Kendall was giving him. _

_He paused for a moment when he got to the blonde's hard member. He sighed assertively, long ago accepting that Kendall was bigger. That just gave Logan more pleasure. He wrapped his mouth around the cock, already sucking in. He moved down slowly, careful not to choke. When he got as far as he could, hollowing out his cheeks, he bobbed his head up and down._

_This time, the noises were coming from the blond, arguably louder. Not long after, Kendall whimpered, barely audible, "Logie, I-I'm close."_

_The brunette pulled off and grabbed the can again, an idea coming to him. He pressed the top, letting the whipped cream spray everywhere. _

_Kendall playfully pushed it forward, the aim now falling on Logan. The brunette pushed it back and lifted it higher, the cream getting in the blond locks._

_Kendall pressed his lips again Logan, causing the can to fall to the floor. Then, he started licking again, going back down to Logan._

_The brunette rolled over so that he was under Kendall, facing the other way. They had never done what they were about to do. Logan again wondered why._

_Logan felt Kendall on him as he placed his mouth on Kendall. They fell into a rhythm, slow at first. This was new territory. _

_Neither of them could think. The pleasure and the love took over._

_They could both feel that they were close. Without verbal warning, Logan came, moaning loudly. Kendall barely took it all before he came, the moan equal in power._

_Logan turned around and collapsed in Kendall's arms. They stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths. _

"_We have a mess to clean up," Logan mumbled, still breathing heavily. _

_They both looked at the scene around them. The white substance was all over the couch, all over their bodies. _

"_Well, you are great at cleaning," Kendall replied with a playful smile._

_Logan shook his head at the lame joke. He sighed leaning on to Kendall. Even though they would barely get any sleep, it was worth it. _

_They loved each other._

Wait a minute. "Kendall?" he asked, looking over at the blond.

"Yes, Logie?" he asked back, though he didn't look Logan in the eyes.

"Why does this story sound _so_ familiar? I feel as if I lived through this? Last night?" He glanced at the stain on the couch that they had made.

The blond shrugged. "I don't know… But I don't think it was exactly like last night."

"Kendall Francis Schmidt!"

"Okay! Fine. Um…" he sighed and looked down at the floor. "I might be posting our relationship on FanFiction, pretending to be a Rusher."

Logan's jaw dropped. "You what?"

Kendall, dressed with a sheepish grin, shrugged. "I said, I've been posting-"

"I heard you the first time. I just… can't believe you would do that."

"Kogan lovers really like them… They always tell me I nail my character traits. And that they can see us doing that stuff."

"Oh, God… you're putting our sex life on the Internet…" He rubbed his face with his hands. "May I ask why?"

Kendall just shrugged. "I don't know… there aren't that many great Kogan stories out there. None of them sound real."

"That's because they're fangirls!" Logan exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Most of them are virgins!"

"Well, if they want to read it, I figured I would give them something good."

Logan shook his head. "I can't believe you right now." He started to get up, but Kendall stopped him.

"I have a legit reason, too," Kendall said, serious now. "Please."

The brunette sat back down, though not as close. "I'm listening."

"Well," Kendall started, "most Kogan stories are ridiculous. I wanted to see what fans say about a real depiction of our relationship. I wanted to see if they were okay with it. After I started getting praised for my 'awesome Kogan skills', I was hooked."

He paused. "I wanted more praise for something that society frowns upon."

Logan didn't know what to say. That totally made sense. The sole reason they didn't come out was society would never accept it. Well, Kogan and Jarlos shippers would, but they could lose a lot of their fan base. A gay boy band? Parents would make their children stop listening, their show could be canceled…

But to get encouragement for it? That means the world.

"Logie? Please say something…"

"Sorry," the brunette said. "I'm sorry. I understand."

"You're not mad?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm still mad," Logan said. "I mean, you're putting our intimate moments online. But I understand why."

"You sure?" he asked, surprised. "I'll stop now, I promise."

"No!" Logan said, reaching for the blonde's hand. "I think I'll be fine with it. We all know what it's like to want to feel accepted."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks. I should have told you sooner, though."

"Yeah, you should have. But I forgive you." Logan leaned on him again. "So can I read some others?"

Kendall chuckled. "You've actually read most of them."

"Really?" the brunette asked. "Maybe that's why some were so realistic."

"Yeah, probably. Most of the time, I change it up so it's not 100% what happened."

They sat there, staring at each other for a moment.

"Well, I'm willing to give you some more inspiration," Logan whispered.

Kendall cupped Logan's face in his hands and leaned forward.

* * *

><p>Kendall went back to his laptop when they entered Detroit. Not long after, he got a Skype from <em>Carlitos89<em>.

"Hi!" said the Latino that appeared on the screen. Next to him was James, both still in their pajamas. Fox was in James' arms, asleep.

"Hey, guys! Another day, another city!" Kendall said, waving back.

"At least we're dressed for the day," said Logan.

"Yeah, but at least our bus is clean," retorted Carlos. "And we have Sydney and Fox."

Kendall shrugged. "We don't need to be organized."

"Yeah, yeah, life's too short. You're just messy."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, he is. I've just learned to clean up and not complain."

"He'll never learn that way," James said, shaking his head.

"Oh, like you're much better," Carlos laughed with a flirtatious grin.

"Ah! My eyes!" yelled Kendall, pretending to cover them.

"Oh, please," James scoffed. "You two show more affection than we do."

"Yeah, what's with the new tweet, Kendall?" asked Carlos. "You basically say that you two are in love!"

"Kendall, what did you say?" the brunette asked, turning towards him.

The blond grinned. "Eh, I'll show you later. It's not that bad." Then he looked back at the screen. "So we'll talk once we get to the venue?"

"Sure," Carlos said, waving again. "But I don't know if I want to see you guys. I'm getting sick of you."

"Oh, haha," the blond mocked laughed. "We're getting sick of you guys, too! But let's have fun in Detroit!"

"Wow, Kendall," James said," you remembered the schedule!"

Logan laughed. "No, I reminded him this morning."

"Knew it," he said, standing up. "Come on, Fox!" he cooed.

Carlos stood up as well, and soon the screen went back.

* * *

><p>The multiple tour buses pulled into the back of the venue – the Fox Theatre.<p>

"Look, Fox!" James exclaimed as he stepped out of the bus, holding the dog close. "They named a venue after you!"

"James, this venue is like 100 years old," Logan said, rolling his eyes. "The building was restored to look new."

"It was a joke, Logie," Kendall said, taking his boyfriend's hand. "You okay?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired – lack of sleep."

"You're telling me," Carlos said, smirking.

The four of them walked in to the building together. The Fox Theatre was really beautiful. It was like stepping back in time. All the red velvet and the gold detail… all of the stain glass… the grand staircase – all so beautiful.

A text ring went off.

"It's Dustin," Kendall said, reading the screen. "He's on the stage already."

They nodded and followed Ranel. When they got to the stage, they saw Dustin sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Hey, Guys!" he called out, waving. "Look at this place!"

"Hey, DBelt!" Kendall called back, walking up to the stage. "This place is amazing!"

The rest of them made their way to the stage. The tarps were already on the BTR set. Those guys could put that complicated thing together really fast. And it was sturdy.

Soon, a man with headset on came over to them. "Hey, guys, I'm Ben. I'll be showing you around and helping you in general. I'll show you to your dressing room."

The four guys picked up their stuff and followed Ben. They worked their way around the stage and upstairs. Ben led them into a big, open, white room. There was food on the table, couches, and a TV playing a music channel.

"The room has a personal bathroom over there," Ben said, pointing to a closed door on the other side of the room. "And the room has a lovely view of the street outside and the parking garage."

Carlos nudged James. "We'll need to remember that for later."

The pretty boy nodded.

Recently, James and Carlos had decided to keep updating their YouTube channels. Kendall had one, but he hadn't posted anything in a while. Logan didn't have one.

"So, when are you guys going to update with a video?" asked Carlos, seeming as if to read the blonde's mind.

"Yeah," James joined in, "people are dying to know what's happening on the Kogan bus."

"They don't wanna know what's happening on the Kogan bus," Kendall replied. This caused Logan to blush.

"Well, I'll leave you guys be," Ben said, walking towards the door. "One Direction is across the hall. I heard that you're picking up some contest winners? That's cool. Sound check is at 4 p.m. Meet and greet is at 5 p.m." He walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"So, you ready?" Ranel asked. "It might take a while to pick up the contest winners."

The guys nodded. They made sure they had everything they needed, then walked out of the room.

An unmarked, white van was waiting for them in the back.

"We're taking this?" James asked. The others were confused, too.

"We don't want to cause a scene," Ranel replied. "The tour buses are flashy enough."

"That makes more sense," Logan said, and climbed in the van. Kendall sat next to him.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the venue, it was almost 4 p.m. They said goodbye to the winners, who they would see soon again.<p>

"Cutting it a little close," Dustin commented when they got backstage.

"Detroit traffic is crazy!" exclaimed Kendall, grabbing a guitar. He and Dustin walked out on stage first. Screams from the Ultimate VIP and VIP people filled the room.

"Hey, guys!" Kendall said, waving. More screams.

There were five seats on stage. The blond sat on the far left, and Dustin sat on the far right.

"Guys, we have some bad news," Kendall said, trying to look serious.

Gasps and murmurs started.

"Yeah," Dustin nodded. "It's gasp worthy."

"We're really sorry, but," Kendall paused for dramatic effect, "Logan, James, and Carlos couldn't be here tonight."

Almost everyone gasped "What?" at the same.

"Guys, he's just kidding!" Logan said, walking out on stage. Everyone screamed for him. The brunette sat down next to Kendall. "Don't listen to anything this person says," Logan stated, pointing his thumb at the blond. "He likes to exaggerate things."

This got the crowd to laugh.

"Logan's right," James said as he and Carlos came out on stage. More screams were made. Carlos sat down next to Logan, so James was in between Carlos and Dustin.

"So, are you guys excited for tonight?" Kendall asked, strumming a riff on the guitar. His question got the appropriate response.

"Awesome!" James said. "We are also excited."

"Yeah," Logan chimed in. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we sang a couple of songs?"

Again, the answer was loud and clear.

"All right then!" Kendall said. He and Dustin began the intro for "Music Sounds Better With U".

After they sang three songs, they stopped. It was time for the meet and greet.

"We'll see you guys in a minute for pictures!" Carlos said, standing up.

"But first," James interjected, "who wants to see Fox?"

The highest-pitched scream came next.

"Wow, you guys are going to be loud tonight!" Kendall remarked.

When Ben brought Fox out and gave him to James, everyone went into a chorus of "Aww…"

"You guys are hilarious," Kendall said, laughing. "This is definitely going to be a great night."

After a moment, they walked off the stage, making everyone say goodbye to Fox.

When they got backstage, Ben was there, ready to take the dog. "The backdrop for the photos is set up over there. We can start whenever you're ready."

"My favorite of this whole tour…" Ranel muttered. "I get to block crazy fan girls…"

Kendall laughed. "Only most of them are crazy. But they love us and we love them."

"Yeah, at least we know that there's no chance of a risky accident," Ranel shrugged. "But they're still was too clingy for my liking."

Carlos nearly choked on his water. Ranel never talked about their personal lives. He didn't mind that they were dating each other; he just never talked about it.

Kendall, Logan, and James noticed what he said, too. But, they didn't want to elaborate on it.

The meet and greet had started.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were walking back to the backstage area.<p>

The meet and greet and gone less-than-perfect.

Still, no one knew what exactly was said. But when it was said, everyone around her gasped. Then there was some yelling.

When the meet and greet was over, Kendall had gone quietly to the dressing room. Logan had followed behind.

"Ken, you okay?" he asked when they were both in the room.

The blond was looking outside. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Logan came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "You sure? You really are a bad liar."

Kendall nodded against Logan. "The line is wrapping around the building.

Logan looked outside. "Wow. It is. And these people are here to see and enjoy us. That's all that matters."

The blond turned around. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Logie responded, tightening his grip. "But we have a show to get ready for."

Now they were almost to the backstage area. No one was around, so they were holding hands.

Kendall stopped walking and pulled Logan to him. "Again, Logie, I love you." He leaned in.

The brunette smiled. "And again, I love you."

They kissed romantically, still holding hands.

_Flash._

The two quickly pulled apart, confused.

Standing in the corridor was a blond, plus-sized teenager wearing a Big Time Rush T-shirt. Around her neck were an Ultimate VIP pass and a BTR glow stick. She had a camera in her hand, but it was down. Her jaw was dropped.

"Kogan's real," she whispered.

Oh shit. She had just taken a photo.

"Kogan's real," she whispered again, eyes gleaming.

The two looked nervously at each other. They just fucked up.

"Uh, hi," Logan said, walking closer to her. "How long have you been standing there?"

The girl's eyes got wider. "I… I was trying to find the bathroom, and I got lost. W-when I came around the corner, I saw you two. I had my camera ready to take pictures, but then I noticed that… that you two were holding hands. Then, you said I love you to each other and… kissed." Her face gleamed and blushed like a true fan girl.

Kendall looked around. "Let's continue this conversation back in the room, shall we?"

Logan nodded. They had really fucked up.

The three of them made their way quickly back to the dressing room.

"Why don't you sit down?" Logan suggested, pointing to the couch. The girl was still in shock from being this close again to them in person, let alone being in their dressing room, let alone seeing them kiss.

"What's your name?" Kendall asked after she sat down.

"M-my name is Lacee," she stuttered.

"Well, Lacee, we have an issue," Logan started. "You just saw something that you weren't meant to see – and took a picture of it."

"What you just saw is a well-kept secret." Kendall looked at her. Then he noticed the green bracelet she was wearing. "Wait a minute. Does your bracelet say 'Team Kogan'?"

Lacee blushed. "Yeah… I bought it online… Someone was selling them on Tumblr."

"You mean more people have them?" asked Logan.

Lacee just nodded.

"Dear Lord…" Kendall mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Back to our issue," Logan said. "You just saw a secret. We are secretly dating."

Lacee nodded, but looked confused. "A lot of people think that you two are dating. I mean," she pointed to her bracelet, "people believe that Kogan is real. And it is…" She gleamed that fan girl gleam.

"Yeah, we know about the names, Kogan and Jarlos," Kendall said. "But that's not the issue."

"Maslow, I don't think they're in there," came a voice from outside the door.

"Babe, where else could they be?" came another voice. "They weren't on the bus."

The door opened and in came James and Carlos, holding hands.

"Guys, where have you been?" asked Carlos. "We need to be ready now!" Then he noticed Lacee. "Wait. Who's this?" The couple quickly let go of each other's hand.

"Jarlos is real, too?" Lacee whispered. "My ovaries just burst…"

"What?" Logan asked.

Kendall waved his hand. "It's a fan girl thing." Then he turned back to the two confused boys. "Guys, this is Lacee." He sighed. "She caught Logan and me kissing."

This is not what they were expecting.

"Great going, guys," James muttered.

Kendall scoffed. "You do realize that she just saw you two holding hands?"

Carlos looked at Lacee. "She did. Shit."

"Now what?" James exclaimed. "All of our greatest fears are real because of your careless mistake."

"Hey, that's not fair," Logan said. "It easily could have been you two that she saw and took a picture of."

"She took a picture?" Carlos asked. "Of you two kissing? Great. This is just fucking great."

"Guys?" Lacee asked quietly.

They all looked at her, stopping the bickering.

"Guys, I won't tell anyone. I promise," she said, still quiet. "I would never do something involving your personal lives."

"You wouldn't?" Carlos asked, thinking of Sammy. She had agreed to date him and be his cover up. If people found out, that could ruin her reputation – and his.

"No, I won't," Lacee said with more force. "I love you guys. I would never hurt you."

The four of them sighed in relief.

"But I want you to know something. People would support you guys if you came out. Rushers will love you no matter what."

It was silent for a moment.

"If it isn't too much to ask for..." Lacee began.

"What do you want?" James asked. "Whatever it is, we can do it. Do you want to be the Worldwide Girl tonight?"

Lacee faltered. Then she shook her head. "I would love that, but no. I got a photo with you guys. I'm talking to you guys in person. I don't want to take that experience away from another Rusher."

"Then what is it?" they asked in unison.

She giggled. "You guys actually do that!" Then she got serious again. "I want you guys to update me."

"Update you with what?" Logan asked.

She blushed. Your lives… your love lives…"

"Well, that's easy," Kendall said. "I post Kogan fics online. My Pen Name is 'Kogan4EverMyOTP'."

Lacee's eyes got wide. "That's you? I love everything posted by that author!" Then her eyes grew even wider. "You mean all of those stories are true? Like the whipped cream one?"

Logan blushed. People actually read those…? "You read those?"

"Oh, gosh," she said, "those stories get reviews by the hundreds! They're so sweet and romantic!"

"Great," Logan muttered. He was just starting to be okay with the idea that his sex life was online for fan girls to read. Now he knew someone that read them. This was a little more embarrassing.

"But that's not what I mean," Lacee said, looking up. "I mean emails? Pictures? I want to know what's going in your lives – from the source."

The four of them glanced at each other. How could they trust her? She had the power to ruin them. And she was asking for more fuel.

"You have my word that I won't tell anyone," she said, holding her ground now.

"Lacee, we'd love to do that," Kendall said, "but that's too risky."

"I just found out that my two OTPs are real," she said, voice higher, like she still didn't believe it. "Why would I destroy that?" She pulled something out of her pocket – an iPod Touch. "Look ."

Kendall took her iPod from her. The screen that was open was the photo albums. There were "Camera Roll", "Photo Library", "BTR", "BTR gifs", "Kogan", "Jarlos", and "My Own!" He tapped the "Kogan" folder, which had 170 photos.

"I would never destroy that," Lacee whispered, "even though I know Rushers would support you."

This girl was serious about loving Kogan. Maybe they could trust her?

"All I want is something, once in a great while, that says you're happy."

It was silent for a moment.

Then Kendall nodded. "I agree. After seeing these photos of us – that you have saved on your iPod – I know that you would never jeopardize it."

Logan nodded. "I say yes."

She smiled, eyes sparkling. She looked like she was about to cry. "Thank you guys so much!"

"Hey, what about Jarlos?" Kendall asked, looking at the other half of Big Time Rush.

James shrugged. "I guess… if you two are okay with it, I'm okay with it."

Carlos nodded. "But we will be monitoring everything you post online now."

Lacee nodded. "Do you have a piece of paper or something?" After they got it for her, she wrote down her email, her FanFiction name, and her Tumblr name.

Kendall switched her for a paper with his email on it. "You know my FanFiction name."

Lacee nodded again, standing up. "Thank you so much!"

They each gave her a hug, telling her bye.

"Do you know your way back?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Lacee said. "I'll go straight to my seat." She was about to walk out the door when she turned around. "Kendall?"

The blond looked at her.

"I don't know what exactly was said, but we love you." With that, she walked out the door.

The four of them looked at each other.

"Did that really just happen?" asked Carlos.

Kendall just nodded. "It's in her hands now. We'll just have to wait."

* * *

><p>"Did you really have to throw your shirt out the window?" Carlos asked, turning off his iPad.<p>

James shrugged. "No. But it was funny."

Carlos shook his head, laughing. "You are insane, Maslow."

"But you love me no matter what!" James retorted, leaning in.

"Yeah, I do," he said, taking the kiss.

"My eyes!" Kendall screamed, laughing.

"Do we even need to talk about _your_ incident today?" Carlos asked, arms around his shirtless boyfriend.

"No, we don't," Logan said, voice stern, dropping the subject.

They had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone about Lacee unless she posted something online. No one needed to know.

"You guys ready?" asked Ranel, practically herding them to the door. "We gotta cross the border to Canada."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbles were said in response.

When they got down to the buses, they saw that fans were surrounding the gates. It was a good thing their bus drivers knew how to deal with fan girls. They would move.

"See you guys in Toronto?" Kendall asked before getting on the bus.

"Yep! You watch your email?" Carlos asked as James got on theirs.

Kendall nodded and joined Logan on the bus.

When they got everything settled, Kendall pulled out his phone and sat next to Logan on the couch. "Time for some tweeting!"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, me too."

After they tweeted some things, Kendall decided to check his email.

"Anything?" Logan asked, looking at the cell phone screen with him.

"Nope," he replied. "She probably won't until tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Now they were both worried. But all they could do was wait.

Logan rested his head again Kendall. "Well, the last 24 hours have been very interesting."

Kendall laughed. "It's only been 24 hours since last night's fun."

"Yeah, and we made a mess – that I had to clean up," Logan said, trying to sound annoyed. But he knew his boyfriend didn't clean.

And Kendall knew that Logan didn't mind cleaning up his messes.

They sat on the couch for a while, just cuddling and talking. The bunks were too small to fit two people, so they spent as much time as they could, being together on the couch.

"Ken, we need to go to bed," Logan said, shaking the blond from his almost-sleep.

He just nodded back, slowly standing up. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up first. The first thing he did was go to his computer. He checked Tumblr first.<p>

Lacee had posted something just recently.

"_OMG, my life was made last night! The concert was so amazing! Hopefully they post the Meet & Greet photos soon. I got to talk to Big Time Rush, even if it were only for 3 seconds. I got a hug from Kendall! Guys, I literally died. I'm dead."_

Kendall let out a huge sigh of relief. She didn't say anything. Then he decided to check his email.

Lacee had also emailed him.

_Dear Kendall,_

_Thank you so much for the night of my life. If you haven't checked already, I posted my lie on Tumblr. I will keep my promise._

_With Rusher Love,_

_Lacee_

_PS: Here is the photo I took of you two. Thought you'd want it. You can clearly see the love you two share._

Kendall clicked on the photo. There was him and Logan, kissing. She was right. The love was evident.

_PPS: You might want to check Twitter._

The blond shrugged and went on his twitter. He was confused until he saw the Worldwide Trending Topics. "Rushers are here for Kendall" was currently #4.

Instantly, Kendall knew what they were talking about. Wow.

But, he knew what he had to do.

_Not sure what was said… but it doesn't really matter. Cause I know I have 300,000 Cover Girls to support me. By the way. 1D are cool dudes!_

Not too long after he posted that, another Trending Topic popped up – "#KendallsOurCoverBoy".

Rushers were amazing.

Logan walked out a little while later. "Ken, your phone went off. I didn't have time to answer it." He handed the blond his phone.

He listened to the voicemail

"_Hey Kendall, it's mom. I figured you'd either be asleep or with Logan, but I wanted to tell you something. I am so proud of how you're handling this. I don't know what really happened, but I don't need to. I love you. Talk to you later."_

Smiling, he saved it. He would have to call her later.

Logan sat down. "So, any news from Lacee?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. She posted a lie on Tumblr. She also emailed me the picture that she took of us kissing."

The blond showed him the email.

"Oh, wow," Logan whispered. "You know, that's the first picture we have of us kissing."

"I know," the blond replied. "I say we take another one."

Logan smiled and moved into his lap. He wanted this, too.

Kendall wrapped one arm around his boyfriend and held the other one out in front of them. "Ready?"

Logan leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's. They kissed, simple and romantic.

_Click._

Kendall turned his phone around. There it was, the second real picture of the two loving each other.

"Let's send it to Lacee," Logan suggested.

"Yeah. She kept her end of the deal." Kendall went to work on that.

After it was sent, they continued to stare at the photo.

"You ready for another crazy day and night?' Kendall asked, taking a hold of Logan's hand.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, let's try to not get caught again."

"Hey, no matter what happens," Kendall whispered, "I love you for being here for me."

"Ken, I will always stand by you."


End file.
